Meritum
by Amaki-san
Summary: Nnoitra budzi się gdzieś pośrodku pustyni Hueco Mundo, zaskoczony tym, że wciąż żyje. Czas zadać sobie kilka pytań i pogodzić się z tym, co nieuniknione. lekko OOC, NelielxNnoitra


Oneshot. Bardzo krótka i naiwna historyjka, będąca spełnieniem moich wyobrażeń na temat tego, co powinno stać się w Hueco Mundo.

Uwaga na OOC i niezbyt dopracowaną stylistykę. Bądź co bądź, to moja pierwsza próba na ..

Disclaimer - autorem Bleacha jest Tite Kubo. Ja tylko bawię się postaciami.

***

Kiedy Nnoitra nie był zajęty walką, zdarzało mu się zastanawiać. Zastanawiać, jak to będzie, kiedy w końcu trafi na silniejszego przeciwnika i, najogólniej mówiąc, zostanie pokonany.

Nie, żeby perspektywa wąchania kwiatków od spodu była jakoś szczególnie pociągająca. Po prostu był ciekawy. Czy będzie jeszcze coś czuł, kiedy zmieni się w pył i stanie się na wieki cząstką Hueco Mundo?

Chyba nie.

Mimo tego jakże logicznego rozumowania, Nnoitra przebudził się i z niesmakiem skontestował, że czuje aż za wiele. Na przykład drobinki piasku pod powiekami. Chłodne powiewy wieczornego wiatru na nagiej piersi. A przede wszystkim mdlący, paskudny ból, od którego chciało mu się wymiotować, choć prawdopodobnie nie miał nawet czym.

Zmusił się, by otworzyć oko i zadać sobie jedno podstawowe pytanie - jakim pieprzonym cudem wciąż jest cały, może nie do końca zdrowy, ale z pewnością żywy? Jak to się stało, że nie zamienił się jeszcze w pył i nie przestał egzystować jako Arrancar? Po ciosie, jaki na koniec zadał mu ten szalony Shinigami..

A właśnie, Shinigami. Wzrok Nnoitry powoli wracał do normy i Espada ujrzał przed sobą Zarakiego Kenpachiego, ozdobionego dwiema długimi bliznami na piersi. Bliznami po ciosach, które on sam mu zadał.. Ogromny Bóg Śmierci siedział na jakimś zwalonym głazie, grzejąc się w cieple trzaskającego wesoło ogniska i wpatrywał się w Nnoitrę wzrokiem pełnym obojętności.

- No, obudziłeś się w końcu - powiedział, a Nnoitra spróbował podnieść się do pozycji pionowej, lecz okrutny ból w piersi powstrzymał jego ambitne zamiary - nie ruszaj się, bo rany się otworzą. Życie ci niemiłe czy co?

Nnoitra szybko dał za wygraną, a Kenpachi zajął się polerowaniem ostrza swojego powyszczerbianego miecza.

- Twardy z ciebie koleś - dodał po długiej chwili kłopotliwego milczenia - udało ci się przetrwać. Chciałbym mieć cię w swojej dywizji, cholera.

- Kto.. to zrobił? - wykrztusił w końcu Nnoitra, przerywając temu Shinigami jego idiotyczne komplementy. Już skonstruowanie i wypowiedzenie tak krótkiego zdania nastręczało mu trudności, mózg odmawiał posłuszeństwa a w głowie się kręciło. Musiał stracić mnóstwo krwi. Ale rany na jego piersi były teraz tylko cienkimi, czerwonymi kreskami, no i jakimś sposobem odzyskał dłoń, którą mu odcięto..

- Ta młoda - Kenpachi wskazał brodą na coś, co wydawało Nnoitrze kupką szmat, a było bezwładnym ciałkiem Nel Tu. Coś okropnie ścisnęło go w gardle - Może się nie znam, ale ona chyba faktycznie leczy śliną. Zrobiła porządek ze mną, z tobą i z tym twoim kolesiem z niebieskimi włosami. Obrzydliwe to było jak cholera. Ale chyba się zmęczyła, bo śpi jak kamień.

Ból w piersi nie mógł przeszkodzić. Nnoitra z trudem podniósł się do pozycji półleżącej, po czym przysunął się do śpiącej Nel. Pamiętał chwilę, w której pierwszy raz zobaczył ją w formie dziecka – wydała mu się wtedy paskudnym, zasmarkanym bachorem. A teraz patrzył na jej okrągłą, zarumienioną buzię i na drobne, fioletowe żyłki przecinające jej powieki.. i była dla niego piękna.

Uleczyła go. Uratowała. Tak jak wtedy, kiedy niemal oszalał ze złości, chciał rozpruć jej piękne ciało, rozbić kształtną głowę, zobaczyć krew na pełnych ustach. Kiedy leżała w rozgrzanym słońcem piasku Hueco Mundo, a krew odbijała się ostrym szkarłatem na jej włosach przypominających kolorem i kształtem morskie fale, czuł zimną satysfakcję. Ale teraz, teraz uratowała go po raz drugi. I nie czuł złości. Tylko mdlący smutek tkwiący mu kulą w gardle i chłodne powiewy wieczornego wiatru.

- Jest jej zimno – wycharczał wreszcie i sam zdziwił się swoimi słowami. Czy on, słynny Nnoitra Jiruga, właśnie wykazał się troską o bliźniego? O Hollowa? O Neliel?

- Ano – zgodził się Kenpachi, po czym podniósł się w jękiem. Widocznie, mimo zaleczonych ran, nie był jeszcze w najlepszej formie fizycznej. Mimo to podszedł do Nnoitry i solidnym dźwignięciem posadził go na najbliższym większym kamieniu. Głowa Piątego Espady odczuła nagłą zmianę pozycji niczym trzęsienie ziemi, a jednocześnie przez chwilę zawładnął nim strach – strach, że jednak jego niespodziewane ocalenie jest tylko okrutnym żartem Shinigamiego i za chwilę w jego trzewiach na powrót znajdzie się poszarpane ostrze jego irracjonalnie wielkiego miecza..

Ale Kenpachi widocznie stracił zainteresowanie Nnoitrą jako przeciwnikiem. Po usadzeniu go stabilnie na kamieniu, wielki Shinigami podszedł do małego, zwiniętego w kłębek ciałka Nel. Z delikatnością, której nikt by się po nim nie spodziewał, podał dziewczynkę Piątemu Espadzie

- Nno..itra.. – kiedy Nel została bezpiecznie umieszczona w ramionach osłupiałego Arrancara, ledwo słyszalny szept dobył się gdzieś z okolicy jego przepony- zimno.

- Wiem – odpowiedział cicho, wciąż trzymając ją sztywno. Wydawała się taka krucha w jego ramionach, a jednocześnie tak zdeterminowana, żeby przetrwać, żeby żyć. Taka silna.

Nie wiedział, czy prawidłowo ją trzyma, czy jest jej wygodnie, a każdy muskuł jego ciała pulsował tępym bólem. Ale, ku jego zdziwieniu, Nel mruknęła coś niewyraźnie i wtuliła się w poszarpany materiał jego ubrania, jakby naprawdę była zadowolona, że znajduje się w jego ramionach..

- Piasek jest zimny, Nnoitra – poinformowała go – a ty jesteś ciepły. Mogę tu spać?

- Możesz – odpowiedział szeptem. Nie miał pojęcia, co zdarzy się jutro, nie był nawet pewien, czy przeżyje najbliższe godziny. Ale tutaj, na ten moment, wyjątkowo, było mu dobrze.

Mogłoby tak zostać.

Komentarze zdecydowanie będą docenione:)


End file.
